


Hot Date

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 07, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel arrived with takeout at seven. Later Jack laid on a fire and they made up the sofabed so that it would look as though Daniel had slept out there if anyone dropped by on Saturday morning. Then it had to look slept-in, and the fire was nice, so they turned the lights off and lay down in it. Jack was hungry for touch; hungry for Daniel, all the time. Just to be next to him. Just to put hands on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date

Jack left work as early as he could, with some newfangled bugsweepers he got on loan from Felger by implying that he had some hot action planned for the big weekend and letting him fill in the blanks. "Stacked, huh?" "Oh, yeah." "Figure like ... " "_Oh_ yeah." Winks and nudges, anything for one of the guys, break a ... well, you know what I mean, Colonel ...

Daniel arrived with takeout at seven. Later Jack laid on a fire and they made up the sofabed so that it would look as though Daniel had slept out there if anyone dropped by on Saturday morning. Then it had to look slept-in, and the fire was nice, so they turned the lights off and lay down in it. Jack was hungry for touch; hungry for Daniel, all the time. Just to be next to him. Just to put hands on him.

They undressed over the course of about an hour. Jack got up twice to feed the fire and didn't make a single crack about getting wood. Daniel spent a long time just running fingertips over his face. They opened each other's clothes but pushed out of their own. When Daniel's bare body came up flush against his, warm and lapped by firelight, he let out a sort of moaning gasp and sank into Daniel's mouth.

For another half hour they just lay there brushing lips, brushing tongues. Daniel's mouth was silken intoxication. Jack couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't get enough of any part of him. He'd touch the soft hair and then move his hand somewhere else and not believe that he'd felt what he'd felt and have to touch it again. Every now and then he'd see the face of the guy he'd worked with for years and feel a sort of double vision, the kind you got when you concussed, and be overwhelmed with disbelief all over again. His amazement reflected back in Daniel's expression.

The tenderness was painfully sweet, and it doubled the surge when the soft rubbing of erections built up into an arousal he couldn't contain. Instinctively, he wrapped around Daniel, tightened on him, thrust; Daniel went supple, pliant, moaning. Jack thrust again, and again, falling into a slow, steady rhythm, flesh tight against flesh. He moved his hand down to cup the curved muscle of a butt cheek. "Like this?" he murmured into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel nodded, moaning again, thrusting back a little and then yielding entirely to Jack's grip. Daniel's arms folded between them, hands curled loosely against Jack's chest; Jack got one arm under Daniel's neck and laid the forearm along his spine, cradling him while his right hand and his leg pulled them together tight. He worked himself firmly, steadily against Daniel, his long erection rubbing the side of Daniel's thick one, both pressed between their groins, a steady friction and pressure.

Daniel's fingers made small involuntary movements against his chest. He kept his mouth on Daniel's, tasting his response, and watched the beautiful face in fireshadow, the dark crescents of lashes, the little frown that formed between his eyebrows when he started to get close. Suddenly Daniel's eyes opened, with an intense look of surprise, and then lost focus and slid half closed, and Daniel's cries got sharper and breathier and urgent and his mouth went very soft and Jack squeezed him in, jiggling his hips against Daniel's. Daniel's mouth surged into his and he came with a muffled series of sharp, high groans, clawing Jack's chest, trembling into him. The liquid pulsing warmth against his stomach, against his cock, pushed Jack over into orgasm. He came because Daniel came. Hard and sweet and wet and close, pulses against pulses, his mouth tightening hard against Daniel's trembling lips.

Daniel came down as beautifully as he came, limp and shuddering, just short of clingy. Jack would have liked more clinginess, started calculating ways he could encourage more clinginess. He tried to send a message by not letting go. He cradled the big, dense frame against him, soaking in Daniel's sweet, moany breaths.

"You know this room will smell like sex now," Daniel said against his neck. "Kind of undercuts the whole deception thing."

"Come's mostly on us. Room mostly smells like the fire. No biggie."

"Mm," Daniel acknowledged, and then rubbed against him, a sensual, seductive full-body rub that capitalized on the delicious slipperiness of the come in between them and stole the breath out of Jack's chest. He felt a flash of smile, wicked and self-satisfied, against his mouth, and he realized that Daniel had been calculating, too.

He had a pretty good idea what Daniel was angling for, and in about an hour those calculations were going to pay off big time.

Into Daniel's smile, he said, "So, happy Valentine's Day."

"Beats the hell out of chocolate and flowers, huh?" Daniel said, in soft, affectionate mockery of exactly what Jack would have said if he didn't want to seem -- well, unromantic.

"_Oh_ yeah," Jack said, and then Daniel was sucking on his tongue, so he wasn't saying anything in words, and Daniel's calculating fingers were sliding down the crack in his ass, and parting his cheeks, and stroking a spot he'd had no idea could feel so sweet, and he cut his estimate on that refractory-period thing in half.


End file.
